


lust

by orphan_account



Series: seven sins [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Outlast: Whistleblower, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Transmisogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you know there is something deeply wrong with you when you wake from the dreams of him aching between your legs for his touch.you know he bleeds, you've seen him die, and yet you somehow see him as forever





	lust

**Author's Note:**

> anothee vent fic because im love waylon and i want him to suffer

he bleeds like any man would

you've seen it, you know he does

and yet

in your dreams (which are often) he is this great monster

that touches you 

oh so gently

tells you he loves you, tells you he can fix you

more and more nowadays, in your dreams, you find yourself agreeing

it always ends the same way

it stops hurting after the first few times.

you know there is something deeply wrong with you when you wake from the dreams of him aching between your legs for his touch.

you know he bleeds, you've seen him die, and yet you somehow see him as forever

he's wormed his way into the matter of your brain and you can't wash him out no matter how long you spend in the shower.

you wonder what it would have been like

had things been different.

if you had met at a bar instead of deep in the bowels of hell.

if he had wooed you properly

loved you properly

not with the sick mind of a man driven mad but with the healthy one of a man craving love

but that, you think, 

is exactly what gluskin wanted

love

wasnt it? 

or perhaps he was just sick, so sick he convinced himself he loved 

when really he only loved the slick blood on his palms.

you stand in the shower and let the water run cold against your spine in the hopes that it will wash those sick desires away from you.

you do not tell your therapist about your dreams for fear of her telling you that you cannot be saved

you're sick, broken.

just like he was.


End file.
